Selfless
by AndForeverMore
Summary: When Vincent gets injured how will Cid react? Cid/Vin Yaoi, Mature for later chapters.


_*Final Fantasy and all it's characters belong to Square-Enix. This fanfiction is purely for enjoyment and recreation.*_

_This is Yaoi (Male/Male relationship). If you aren't mature to read it then don't. Flames just give me a good chuckle._

_**Selfless **_

* * *

Cid looked over to his lover who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He noticed some scratches on the Vincent's face. The thin cuts marred the otherwise flawless, beautiful porcelain skin of his cheek. It must have happened while they where fighting that Gargoyle earlier today. A wave of guilt and concern washed over him. He wasn't able to protect Vincent, even if the scratches where not really serious he wasn't able to keep his lover safe. _What if something really did happen to him. Something serious, would I be able to protect him? _He pondered this thought for a while, still miserable with self disgust. He reached over and lightly traced the small cuts with calloused fingertips.

Vincent opened his eyes at the feel of the touch. His bright Mako eyes observed the man beside him questioningly. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, words slurred slightly with sleep.

"Ahh, sorry to wake you. But I just saw those cuts on your face, I'm so sorry..." Cid looked away, leaving the sentence hanging. He couldn't look into those beautiful eyes with out feeling anymore guilty.

"What are you talking about? Its just a tiny scrape, I'll be fine." He looked at the pilot and smiled. "And believe it or not, I _can_ protect myself."

"Yeah, I know but you still got hurt and-"

"Cid, please don't worry about it. It was an accident. Nothing serious, there's nothing to feel guilty about," he added, seeing the gleam of guilt and concern in his lovers azure eyes. Vincent reached out and ran his fingers over Cid's lips.

Cid smiled under the gentle, teasing touch. He inched closer and pressed his lips against Vincent's. The kiss was slow and comforting, tongues dancing gracefully together.

"See, I'm just fine." Vincent pulled away and smiled one of those adorable smiles he saved just for Cid.

"Alright, I _guess_ I believe ya." Cid chuckled at the sweet smile and reached into the sleeping bag that they where sharing and ran his hand slowly, leisurely from the gunman's thigh up to his shoulder. "We better get to sleep then, there's gonna be a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Cid sighed.

Vincent snuggled up against Cid's muscled chest and breathed in his scent, a mix of tobacco and mint. Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders and buried his faces in the soft skin of the gunman's neck. Quiet snores minutes later let Vincent know that the pilot was sleeping. Vincent smiled when he realized despite the fact that the pilot was totally buff and obnoxious, he also managed to feel so soft and sweet at times. He felt so safe right there, with Cid's arms around him. He fell into sleep quickly with a small smile of pure bliss on his pale lips.

* * *

"_Ahh Shit!" _Cid ripped off his sleeping bag when he heard the sound off the rest of the group packing up and getting ready to leave the temporary camp site. "VINCE! Get up! Hurry! Their leavin' without us...again!"

"WAHH!!" Vincent jumped out of his sleeping bag clumsily. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He tripped on the tangled material around his ankles and fell against the pilot.

"You just looked so sweet and peaceful right there, like a little angel," he purred as he caught his lover and swept him into his arms. "But now I'm not sure I'm in such a rush to leave," he said, his voice an unbelievably seductive murmur.

"Ahh! Are you _CRAZY!?_ We're going to be left behind... again. And its all thanks to you and your stupid urges!" Vincent pushed away the uncontrollable urges of his own- to touch that toned chest more and forget about leaving their comfy tent. _NO! This will be the sixth time if that happens. _Vincent slapped himself internally, knowing it wouldn't take much more of those kind of those thoughts before his resolve and common since would fly out the window- along with his pants.

"What if I am?" He quirked an eyebrow challengingly. "And you know you love my urges." Cid chuckled at the look of exasperation on his lovers face. "Fine, fine. I guess I can contain the beast. _This time. _But you better be ready for anything later."

"Yes, I can do that. But lets hurry and get packed." Vincent had no intention of getting left behind again so he packed quickly. After they got everything picked up they packed up the tent and ran after their team who where not too far ahead.

"What took you two so long?" Yuffie looked up at Cid with a look of suspicion.

"We just slept in and lost track of time, happens all the time." Cid looked at her, knowing what she was up to. Everyone knew that he and Vincent where close, but just how close. That, they never could guess.

"Oh…" She walked up to Vincent and nudged him in the side with her elbow. "So why do you two always insist on sleeping in the same tent or sharing a room when go to a hotel?" She asked him subtly, voice totally casual.

"Because there's no one else to room with." He looked down at her, his steady ruby gaze giving absolutely nothing away.

"Ah, guess that makes since then..." She looked down, disappointed. She knew that she would never get the answer she wanted from either of them, that wouldn't keep her from trying though. She skipped after the rest of the group that was farther ahead than the two men.

"Nosey brat," Cid grunted after she left them.

Vincent smiled. "I guess their onto us."

"Get your lazy asses up here and help us carry this crap!" Barret turned to them and motioned for them to hurry up.

Cid sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, shut yer trap. We're coming."

Vincent chuckled. "As sweet as always I see." He would've grabbed Cid's hand and ran up to meet their friends but he stopped himself. _We can't be found out. I know this, but for some reason I just want people to know. I want the world to know I belong to this nutjob of a pilot and he belongs to me._ Vincent sighed before walking after the rest of his friends to grab some of their supplies. This was going to be a tough day.

* * *

"Hurry! Get out of the way!" Cloud shouted at Vincent as a huge hellhound jumped out from behind a big tree and came up right behind him. He ducked his head low, ready to pounce at the unaware gunman, who had his back to the beast.

Vincent didn't need to be told twice, he dodged the monstrous claw that came down beside him where he had been not even a second ago. Dirt flew up into the air making it impossible to see. The gunman raised his clawed hand to shield his eyes from the blinding dust.

Cloud slashed at the monster through the dust with his huge buster blade, the monster fell just as its head hit the ground. "Be more careful next time Vincent."

"Yes," he said coolly, still surprised such a large thing could be behind him without his noticing. The truth was the gunman was busy worrying about Cid who had to go with Barret and Yuffie to get some supplies from the nearby town.

"You Ok?" Cloud looked into Vincent's eyes and saw the concern in them.

"Yeah, Its nothing." The ex-Turk looked away from those probing sapphire eyes. He walked away from the huge monster that lay slain next to the campfire. "I'm going for a short walk. Get me when the others come back." He walked away from Cloud who was still staring at him.

Cloud nodded and walked over to Tifa and Red who where in the process of unpacking for yet another night of camping under the stars.

Vincent never felt like he was truly part of this group without Cid around. Yeah, the man was insufferable and obnoxious, but he always knew how to soothe Vincent's frayed nerves after a hard day of battle. And he couldn't help but feel worried and lonely when the pilot was not around.

_Geez now I sound like a needy housewife. _

Vincent took in his surroundings, realizing where he was. He had been wandering aimlessly for the last five minutes while he pondered his thoughts. He had wandered farther into the forest than he had intended to. It was just when he was internally kicking himself when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He reached for the gun strapped to his thigh automatically with lightning speed and pulled it out of its holster. He pointed his Cerberus at the bush, just when he heard some of the other bushes around him rustle. _Shit. Now look what you got yourself into, your surrounded by who knows what those things are. _

Six average sized Hellhounds walked out of the bushes to surround him. _I Guess they didn't appreciate Cloud killing their friend back there._ He sighed and shout one of the monsters in front of him, the other five pounced at him with stunning speed. _This might be tough, I'm way out numbered._ The thought was brief as he dodge the first monster's razor fangs.

Just then Vincent thought he heard Cid's voice in the distance. The hounds where still in the air, shimmering teethe and claws ready to shred him apart. Vincent froze, forgetting what he was doing here. He wanted to go meet up with Cid and be held by that big buffoon he loved so damn much.

His thoughts where interrupted as one of the Hellhounds buried its razor sharp teethe into his arm. He growled and kicked at the surrounding monsters, effectively knocking them back. But one of the Hounds where faster than the others, getting up gathered itself quickly just to lung at the him again. Vincent was holding his arm trying run to get to his friends when he felt a shooting pain in his thigh. He grunted in pain and slashed at the monster with his claw, killing it in that one fatal blow to the face.

The other Hellhounds looked at the two of their fallen brethren and backed away. They biggest of them, apparently the leader, gave the wounded man one last ferocious growl before he and his followers ran off into the thick woods.

Vincent fell to his knees, in to much pain to think or care where he was. Just then he heard it again, that loud husky voice that just had to be Cid. It was calling his name, but he had lost too much blood and was to weak to yell back so he just laid there, only able to hope he'd be found.

"Vince! Vince! Godammit, I leave you alone for five seconds and you get lost in the woods!" Cid shouted loudly, hoping to get some kind of reply. He was really getting worried, usually Vincent would have been back by now or he would've met up with him already. It was already getting dark, the smoldering afternoon sun was sinking below the tall silhouettes of the forest. He tried unsuccessfully to keep the fear out of his voice. Then he saw what he had been dreading to find, Vincent was lying on the ground covered in dark blood.

"VINCENT!?" Cid ran up to the gunman, falling to his knees beside his still form. He brushed the dark hair out of Vincent's eyes and grabbed his shoulders to pull the lean man carefully into his lap.

"Cid?" Vincent coughed, looking up at the blonde man as he ran up to him. The wild look in his eye made the gunman feel guilty, he looked down at his own body and winced as the shooting pain hit him again. He was covered in blood and in a lot of pain, so he understood why Cid was flipping out. The pilot sat on the ground beside him. Vincent held back a wince as the pilot pulled him up into his lap. Vincent felt something warm and wet on his cheek, he looked up at Cid and saw the tears streaking down the pilots face. Vincent gasped, he'd never once seen this man cry. This man that could face down an army of monsters, this man that would kick your ass if you back-talked him, this man that liked to hide his true feelings behind faulty acts. This man that he loved with every fiber of his being.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost." Vincent looked into those shimmering eyes and felt horrible that he'd cause his lover so much worry and pain, all because he was moping around because he missed this same man so much.

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't yer fault. You missed me that much? So much to run into the forest and try to get yerself killed?" Cid chuckled at his own joke, somehow managing to be obnoxious through his tears. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "What happened? Are you alright? Where did the Bitch get ya?"

Vincent smile inside, unable to manage one on the outside. He knew that Cid would never make such a big deal if it was anyone else but him that got hurt. He would've probably just said _Suck it up! _"Its not as bad as it looks." Vincent tried to smile but it was hopeless. Even though he said it wasn't bad, the pain was killing him.

Cid saw the attempted smile that turned into a cringe. He was filled with worry again. "Lets get you back to the camp site. I'll patch ya up there."

Vincent made no argument as the muscular man gathered him in his strong arms and carried him away. He laid his head against the pilots chest and breathed in the familiar scent of tobacco. It was so comforting to him. He was weak as he drifted into a pained sleep.

When he woke again he was in soft bed. The room he was in looked like a normal hospital room, with boring gray walls and complicated machines lining the walls, one small window that let in the dull gray light from clouds outside.

Well that was a change, he couldn't remember the last time he was in a soft bed, Cloud had decided that camping outdoors not only saved them money but it was good for them. _Bratty little tree hugger, _Vincent growled internally.

The next thing he noticed was someone was sitting on a stool at the bottom of the bed. The blonde head was laying on the edge of the bed. It was clear by the look of exhaustion etched on his strong features that he had been here for a while. Vincent didn't want to wake his lover but he just wanted Cid to know that he was alright so he could stop worrying.

Cid had refused to leave Vincent's side for the whole time he was unconscious, which had been about three days. He no longer cared about the strange looks he got from the others when he did something especially for Vincent or if he acted differently around him. All he cared about at the moment was that the gunman got better and if he had to stay here in this damn room for eternity he would gladly do it, just to take care of his lover. He woke when he felt the slightest movement on the bed. His head snapped up to see if Vincent was alright. When he saw Vincent looking down at him he jumped off his stool and went to the head of the bed. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?" Cid's voice was shaky and tired.

"Cid, how long have you been waiting? Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Vincent ignored Cid's questions, he was more worried about the pilot than himself right now.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. The one we should be worrying about is you!" Cid was getting a little agitated that Vincent was being so selfless. It only made him feel worse when Vincent was so sweet and concerned about him when he didn't deserve it. Especially when _he _was the reason Vincent was in this sorry state.

"Oh... I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all." Vincent smiled reassuringly at the pilot. He really was feeling better, the doctors must have used healing materia on his wounds.

Cid eased up a little "That's great. I'll admit I was really worried about you." Cid looked down at Vincent with a look of pure relief but there was also a shade of sadness in those beautiful gray eyes.

"What's the matter?" _I said I was fine didn't I? Why is he still blaming himself?_

"Stop worrying about me! Your the one who is in pain right!? Your always too kind. Someone like me doesn't deserve you." Cid couldn't look at Vincent at the moment, he was to full of self disgust.

"Cid, please I'm fine. Are you sure your feeling-"

"Enough!" Cid roared, he didn't even look back at Vincent as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Vincent flinched as Cid yelled. He stared at the door of the now cold, empty room. He wondered what had set Cid off. The pilot had never yelled at him like that before. He was too was in to much pain to think about the reason of Cid's outburst. Pain not from the wounds. He laid back down and stared at the dull gray wall across from his bed. A single, telling tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

_ARHGH! Why do you do this!? _

Cid slammed the door behind him. He just wanted to go to the hotel where he was suppose to have been staying with the rest of the team. They were staying in the hotel, waiting for Vincent to heal and get better. Once he got there he could drown in the guilt and disgust he was feeling. He stormed down the hospital's many identical gray hallways, impatiently looking for the exit. Once he found it he walked down the street slowly. The effects of what he had done to Vincent finally catching up with him. He stopped looking back at the hospital.

_Now he really hates me. The man that I love more than life itself hates me._

The thought stabbed him deeply. He looked around at the surrounding buildings trying to find the hotel. He didn't really see what he was looking at though, he was being overtaken by a numb feeling. He finally saw the building he was seeking. He started to cross the street, not really caring to look who was coming or going. He made it half was across the street when someone came speeding by, swerving to miss him. The young man on the motorcycle cursed angrily at him before speeding off. Cid usually would have chased that punk down and taught him a valuable lesson of respect.

But Cid wasn't his usual self. He didn't care about the brat. He didn't care if he was hit by a car. He didn't care if he even made it back to the hotel. The thought of what he'd done to Vincent consumed him. But eventually he found his way up to his room. He opened the door and walked inside shutting it quietly behind him. He walked over to the small futon and collapsed onto it. Curling into a ball he let loose all the dread and sadness. After about an hour and a half of misery, his eyes red and burring, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent woke the next day, he looked down at the foot of the bed silently hoping to find Cid fast asleep again. But when he woke he saw someone else in the corner of the room. Tifa was sitting in the guest chair in the corner near the window of the dreary hospital room.

"Oh, your finally awake are you?" Tifa looked up from her book and smiled.

Vincent didn't even try to smile back he was to disappointed that Cid wasn't here. "Did Cid talk to you at all?"

"No, I thought he was still here with you." Tifa sighed, "What happened?" She always had been able to tell when something was wrong. Just from the look in Vincent's eyes she could tell that he missed Cid.

"It was nothing." Vincent looked away from her, out the window.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell. What was the fight about?"

Vincent sighed, there's just no getting past this woman. "Cid got angry with me and left."

"Why? What did you say?" Tifa looked into his ruby eyes, trying to read them.

Vincent knew that Tifa only wanted to help him but he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the way she was probing him so much. Even though the wound was still fresh she was trying to poke at it. "I don't know why he got mad exactly," Vincent admitted honestly.

"That's just like Cid. Getting hot headed and running off." She looked down at her book and then back up at Vincent, "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No. Please don't bother him about me. I think he wasn't feeling well yesterday. Maybe that might be the reason he got so angry," Vincent suggested. Then he remembered the pilots shaky voice and his pale face. A wave of fresh concern rolled over him. "I need to go check on him. See if he's alright."

Tifa's eyes widened, "No! Your still recovering. You need to rest." But her words weren't reaching Vincent. The pale gunman was pulling off his blankets and was already halfway off the bed.

Just then Cloud walked into the room. "What are you doing Vincent?"

"I'm leaving this place." Vincent didn't even look up at Cloud as he searched for his clothes.

"What's the hurry? Are you feeling better?" Cloud looked over at Tifa who was standing up next to the window. She shrugged "He's made up his mind."

Vincent finished pulling on his clothes, in to much of a rush to care that Cloud and Tifa where in the room while he changed. He strode over to the door where Cloud still stood. "What is the room number that Cid is staying in?"

"946. Here's the room card." Cloud didn't want to ask any questions. He had an idea of what was going on.

Vincent took the card and slid out of the room. He made his way quickly out of the hospital and across the street to the hotel. When he finally stood in front of room number 946 he felt fearful that Cid wouldn't want to see him. He stood the for a while wondering what the reaction of his lover would be, fearing the worst, still, hoping for the best.

* * *

Cid finally pulled himself from the uncomfortable futon and walked into the bathroom to wash his face of the tear streaks that stained his scruffy cheeks. He lifted his face from the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really was a mess, his eyes were red, his skin was a sick pale shade, and he looked like an undead wreck. But he decided that he had to go check on Vincent again. The numb feeling from yesterday still the only thing he could feel besides sadness. But he had to put Vincent first, even if the beautiful man never wanted to see him again he had to make sure that the person he loved was alright. Cid went to the door and opened it slowly. When he looked up he saw Vincent was standing there staring at him.

"Vincent..."

"Cid, I have to talk to you." Vincent was a little worried by the state his lover was in, he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in a week.

Cid didn't move from the doorway. Instead he walked out of the threshold and wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders. He pulled the thin man into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Vince. For everything."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I made you mad. I'm sorry Cid," Vincent whispered. He let Cid hug him tightly. He buried his face in the other man's neck.

"Do you know why I got mad?" Cid thought he should at least offer an explanation for his horrible behavior. "Its because you where blaming yourself. You are too selfless. You always worry about me. And here I am, letting you get hurt. The reason you got injured by those hell hounds, what was it?"

Vincent didn't lift his face, mostly out of embarrassment. "I thought I heard you calling me. I wanted to see you, I got distracted."

"That was _my_ fault. You got that? So was that whole outburst. Just don't blame yourself. That's all I'm asking, think ya can do that?" Cid ran his fingers through then gunman's silky black hair. He kissed the top of Vincent's head and pulled back. "Ya know I love you more than anything else in the world, right?"

"Yes, because I feel the same way." He smiled up at Cid who smiled back. He wrapped his arms around Cid's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. He never wanted to leave this man's side. Ever.

* * *

_Like? Don't like? Please review or I won't know. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Please remember however, this is my first story._


End file.
